


Captive

by ola_ukraine



Series: Old fairy-tale When Sun was a God [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fem-Slash, Not Beta Read, Peter aka Petra, Smut, alternative universe - ancient times, gender switch, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уривок про те як люди помиляются, тохи еротики та неочікуваний фінал, як завжди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

Петра подивилася на полонянку, незнайоме ім'я Станіслава незвично лягало на язик. Хейл посміхнулася зацікавлено. Вії Станіслави дрижали. В роті у Петри накопичувалася слина, ніби на добрий шматок оленини, а вона думала: чи буде її старший брат Талій, конунг Дакії, оскаржувати її право на це диво. У бранки нервово тремтіли пальці, її вуста кривилися і вона щось швидко белькотіла по-древлянські. Петра підняла вказівний палець до гори. З-за важкого гобелена моторною ящіркою з'явилась Джекса, тлумач. Станіслава на хвилину ошелешено завмерла побачивши Джекс. Тлумач всміхнулася всім своїм татуйованим обличчям гордовито і з презирством. Дивуватися було чому: светлорусяве волосся Джекс було заплетено в коси по всій голові, нігті пофарбовані хною могли б позмагатися з кігтями Василіска. В цілому Джекса виглядала незвично і погрозливо. Петра насолоджувалася шоком і заціпенінням на обличчі бранки недовго, після секундного перерви вона почала відверто витріщатися то на Джекс, то на Петру.  
Хейл провела рукою по своєму темно-русявому волоссю і запитала:  
\- Хто твій батько?  
Джекса звично перетлумачила слова.  
Станіслава зачувши рідну мову, гордо, як їй здається підвела голову і сказала:  
\- Мій батько Ігор князь Лівого берега Десни.  
\- Як цікаво, дитино, - Петра примружила свої небесні очі і кінчики її соболиних брів підвелися вгору.  
\- Я не дитина, - Станіслава тупнула ногою невпевнено.  
\- Правда, - голос Петри Хейл, правої руки конунга, сочився іронією, як стиглий персик соком.  
\- Мені вже є сімнадцять весен, - дівчина сплеснула, як біла лебідь руками з роздертими широкими рукавами.  
Петра на хвилину замилувалася химерним переплетенням вен на тонких білосніжних руках.  
\- Сімнадцять весен і не за чоловіком, - прицмокнул жінка язиком і склала долоні в замок.  
Щоки Станіслави спалахнули маковим цвітом. Петра показала Джекс очима на вихід. Тлумач швидко віддалилася, смарагдовий поділ її сукні майнув у сірих коридорах дорогоцінним спалахом.  
Хейл обперлася ліктями в коліна схилилася на руки і в зазивному жесті, поманила дівчину пальцем до себе. Станіслава, ніби зачарована підійшла впритул. Петра почула запах весняного лугу і пряженого молока, щось рідне з далекого минулого, яке вона смутно пам'ятала, просочилося в душу. Хейл невагомо доторкнулася до щоки Станіслави.  
\- Така гарна..  
Вії Стасі затріпотіли, вона тихесенько зойкнула. Жінка задоволено гмикнула і провела пальцями до низу до гострого підборіддя, притягнула ближче. Очі кольору бурштину розкрилися в подиві. Петра нахилилася та торкнулася повних губ, з подивом відчула смак меду і несмілого супротиву бранки.  
\- Відпустіть мене, - по дакійські прошепотіла Станіслава.  
\- Пташка зацвірінькала, - облизала свої вуста Петра хижо.  
\- Мій тато Вам заплатить, - бранка закусила нижню губу і подивилася впритул на дакійку.  
\- Хіба ти ще не зрозуміла, - жінка відкинулася на зручний трон застелений вовчими шкірами, - в мене все є:  
\- золото, - вона струснула кистю і роздався дзвін срібних та золотих браслетів на її зап’ястку.  
\- дорогоцінне каміння, - провела вказівним пальцем по великому рубіну, що був вмонтований в пряжку накидки.  
\- хутро, - її витончена, але сильна рука провела по вовчій шкурі, вона прокрутила рукою та ціпко схопила дівчину за плече, саме в ту мить, коли та хотіла відсахнутися.  
\- Ти будеш моєю ще не зрозуміла!  
\- Не буду! - метельнула головою дівчина.  
\- Подивимося, - підвелася Петра та потягла її до своїх покоїв.  
Стася шипіла, вигукувала якісь лайливі слова, упиралася п’ятами в долівку, але жінка не зважала на це.  
Нарешті вони прийшли до покоїв. Петра роздратована кинула дівчину на ліжко заслане вовчими та медвежими шкурами. Стася впала і прикрила очі, кусаючи щоки з середини, вуста її були щільно зімкнуті. Жінка нахилилася над нею, розшнуровуючи тонкими сильними пальцями комір верхньої сорочки. Зняла з плечей Станіслави, та лише видихнула схлипом на це. Петра розвязала пасок паньови відкинула гаптовані її шматки в бік. Дівчина в намаганні відштовхнути її, уперлася ними в плечі. Петра на це лише усміхнулася кривовусто і вкусила її за підборіддя легенько. Стася нарешті розплющила очі, в їх глибині плескалося води сумнівів та подиву.  
\- Я знаю, чому ти не заміжня, - тихо раптом видохнула Петра в її вуста, обпікаючи подихом.  
Рум’янець залив шию та щоки дівчиною легкою рожевою фарбою, наче світанок стіни покоїв.  
\- Ні, - майже не чутно прошепотіла дівчина і трохи змістила долоні на плечах жінки вгору.  
-Тобі вони не подобаються всі адже так, - прошепотіла Петра перш ніж уп’ястися в повні вуста дівчини. Вона м’яко провела своїми вустами по ніжним дівчачим, охопила верхню губу, дозволяючи Стасі захопити свою нижню губу. Поцілунок вийшов незграбним і занадто мокрим. Петра відірвалася на мить лише для того, щоб провести вустами по леб’яжій шиї.  
\- Не треба, - поперхнулася повітрям Стася, коли пружні вуста Петри ковзнули до низу до розстібнутого коміру, де майоріли маленькі півкулі персів. Жінка нічого не відповіла лише захопила бубочку соска зубами. Петра відчула, як полонянка здригнулася і притиснулася ближче до її тіла. Жар дівчини було чутно через подвійний прошарок шовку та бавовни. Жінка провела рукою по ребрах через тонку тканину сорочки і поцілувала інший сосок, всмоктала до рота. Станіслава зарилася своїми тонкими пальцями до волосся жінки і задоволено простогнала. Петра протиснула своє коліно між ніг дівчини і завмерла на мить, а потім відсахнулася. Стася незрозуміло кліпнула очима.  
\- Одягайся і йди, - в голосі Петрі звучала криця, - швидко.  
Станіслава почала зав’язувати сорочку, пальці її тремтіли і в карих очах знов стояли сльози, тепер вже образи. Вуста кривилися в невимовному болю.  
\- Ти не бажаєш мене! – нарешті вигукнула дівчина.  
\- Йди вже, - Петра боляче взяла за передпліччя, відзанавішала важку завісу, в якій були двері до потаємного ходу.  
\- Але… - тонкі пальці дівчини торкнулися жіночої руки.  
\- Йди геть, кому кажу, - змахнула рукою Петра, наче на непотрібного псиська.  
Стася заслонила рукою обличчя, розвернулася і швидко затупотіла по сходах, вона не знала куди і навіщо вона йде, але йшла.  
Щойно жінка встигла відійти від потаємного ходу, як до покоїв увірвалися галли.  
\- Давно не бачилися – сказав по дакійськи ватажок в крилатому шоломі і подивився своїми сірими наче туман очима на Петру.  
\- Курвий сину, - жінка вихопила меч з піхов, розставила ноги на ширині плеч, займаючи непорушну позицію, - як ти посмів, хіба Талій не начистив тобі дупу минулого разу.  
\- Минулого разу ми уклали угоду з твоїм братом, що ти будеш моя і ми закінчимо наші безглузді суперечки, - він навіть не шолохнувся на її дії.  
\- Пес смердючий, брешеш, - вона зробила замах.  
Чоловіки щільним колом оточили її.  
\- Хіба, я міг увірватися в настільки гарно захищений град, ти ж бо розумна, - чоловік кепкуючи посміхнувся і погладив свою сиву бороду, поклав на ефес мечу руку, стиснув.  
\- Ні, - Петра замахнулася на першого воїна, що стояв зовсім близько, як в кімнату зайшов Талій.  
Жінка так і не вдарила.  
\- Знайомся це твій наречений, - конунг похлопав по плечу галла.  
Кріс з роду Арджент задоволено подивився, як Петра опускає меч.


End file.
